In those 5 months
by CurrentWay
Summary: It's been 5 months since Joel and Ellie found Tommy's settlement. But, are they safe?... Rated M for later chapters
1. In the Beginning

**HEY GUYS! So this is my first Last of Us fic and I really hope you enjoy it! I'm super excited for this story solely because I am in love with the game. There are more chapters on the way so stay tuned! -CurrentWay**

It's been almost 5 months after Joel and Ellie arrived at Tommy's. To be honest, Ellie was actually excited. She finally got to live normally for a change. Joel was still sort of on edge and jumpy at times. He wasn't used to living in a normal environment. Tommy and Maria decided that it would be most appropriate to give Joel and Ellie a nice house of their own. They also fixed up a couple mattresses so they could sleep comfortably at night. After a while, Tommy and Maria installed plumbing throughout the small town. Everything seemed pretty peaceful. Eventually, Joel told Ellie the truth about a month after the hospital incident.

Ellie didn't like talking about it. It was a sensitive subject but she was just avoiding it as much as possible just so she didn't disappoint Joel with her thoughts on the matter.. She started to think about Joel's words: "No matter what, you keep finding something to fight for". She didn't really know what he was talking about though. She was fighting for the Fireflies to maybe bring back some light into the world. When it failed, it broke her heart in two. After a while, Joel told her that he lied to her. He told her everything that actually happened down to the last detail. She knew he was lying all along she just wanted to know why. She was incredibly disappointed at first but then just decided to forget about it until a later time.

Ultimately after Joel told her the truth and they both agreed to just forget about once in for all, Ellie slowly but surely started to enjoy life. She met knew kids after a while within the town and she got to spend all of her time with Joel in their new home. Ellie loved spending all of her time with Joel. He was a watchful protector and a strong leader that she felt completely safe around. She knew that if she were in trouble he would do anything to get her back in his arms and vice versa and that put the biggest smile on her face.

Tommy and Maria had constructed one of the most civilized towns. There were 20 houses (1 for each family—21 including Joel and Ellie). There was also a small pond, a dining hall, and plenty of little storage units. The town was actually very antiquated and small. There was also a small forest nearby with a lake in it so every so often Joel would take Ellie to the lake and teach her how to fish. He also taught her how to swim, play guitar, and read bigger books. Within those 5 months everything was perfect. But only for a moment…


	2. Always have trust

**Okay so this is leading up to something actually bigger in the next and most likely final chapter. I love the bond between these two so the next chapter is going to be a little emotional. WARNING: For the next chapter, it does contain a very sensitive topic. (It involve attempted sexual abuse but more on that in the next chapter.) Just wanted to warn you if you were planning on reading the next chapter at all. But honestly I'm super excited to see how this story pans out and as always, I really hope you enjoy it! -CurrentWay**

Ellie walked up the steps to her nice 2-story, cabin-like house and onto her front porch. She was so excited. She was invited by a couple of neighborhood kids to go to the lake and have a bonfire. It was late autumn so being by the campfire at night was sure to be fun. Marlene used to tell her stories about how children used to go to bonfires and roast…oh what were they called? Oh yeah, marshmallows. Hopefully some of the kids had them so maybe they could try roasting them. Ellie doubted that possibility though. It's been pretty peaceful for the past couple of months and Ellie had kind of calmed down a bit. She actually was starting to relax for once in a long time. Joel on the other hand was still a little anxious. He kept going on about how she always has to be careful about your surroundings. Ellie understood what he was talking about but they were safe. He didn't need to worry about anything. Tommy's settlement was one of the safest places in the entire West.

Ellie ran up the steps and opened the door. "Joel?" she asked. No answer. _Hmm, _she thought. _Maybe he's sleeping. _"Joel?" she called out again. No answer. Ellie ran up the steps that led to the upstairs part of the house. She opened the door to his room. He was sleeping. But it was 4 in the afternoon. _That's weird_. Joel was lying on his bed on his side. Ellie had to admit—Joel had never looked so peaceful and young. He didn't have that worried crease in his forehead like he usually does. His eyes and face were both relaxed. At first, Ellie didn't want to wake him. She sat on the bed next to him. "Hey, Joel?" She nudged him slightly in his arm and his eyes immediately shot open. "I need to talk to you." Joel at first mumbled and then sat up slowly.

"This couldn't have waited until I woke up?" He said slightly annoyed in his gruff voice. Ellie giggled. She was too excited to tell him the news. She hasn't been this excited since she saw the giraffes back in Salt Lake City. "No. It's a pretty big deal." She paused trying to think of what to say.

"Well. What did you want to talk about?" Joel asked.

"Okay well I'm just gonna come right out and say it. A few kids asked if I could go out tonight to a little bonfire near the lake and I was wondering if I could go?" Ellie stared right into Joel's hazel-brown eyes hoping for the answer that she wanted.

Joel answered immediately. "No."

Ellie's face fell. "What? Come on that's not fair! I'll be fine there will be adults there. I won't be alone and-" "No," Joel repeated. Ellie looked down.

Ugh. Joel could be so frustrating and stubborn at times. That's what she hated about him. _Does he think that I'm not responsible enough? That I can't take care of myself? _Ellie didn't say anything. She knew arguing with Joel was senseless. Ellie simply got up and ran downstairs. "Ellie…" Joel called after her.

"Ellie wait." She didn't respond. _Goddamnit_. Guilt started to creep up on him again. It was so weird—she was the only person that could do that to him. Make him feel guilty and sorry for what he says or does. No one else has been able to make him feel like that since Sarah.

Joel looked around in the living room and kitchen. "Ellie!" he called out again.

_Where'd she run off? _Joel looked all around the house calling her name out multiple times. He ran out on the porch and saw her swinging on the porch swing. He scoffed.

"Ellie, you should really answer me when I'm talking to you." He sat down on the open space next to Ellie. She shifted to the other side of the swing. Joel took a deep breath. "Okay. What's bothering you now?" He asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

Ellie wouldn't look at him. But, she could feel his big puppy-dog eyes gazing at her. She turned and faced him. "Why don't you trust me?"

Joel looked down. "It's not that I don't trust you it's just…" his voiced trailed off trying to think of what to say next. "I mean what if you get hurt? What if you get in trouble or what if—"

"Oh stop with that bullshit, Joel! You know that won't happen to me! I can take care of my self! I know what to do when I'm in trouble! Besides, I never get to go out anyways. It's just one time. That's all. Just once. That's all I ask for," Ellie said and then let out a small, exasperated sigh. Joel looked down at the floor and then looked up at Ellie. Her big, green eyes were facing and looking out towards the small lake that was about a 30-second walk from their house. _Maybe she was right. _

"Okay," Joel said finally after what seemed like an endless amount of time.

"What?" Ellie responded in a slightly confused and slightly angry tone.

"Okay, you can go. But ONLY for tonight do you understand? Make sure to be home by dark an—" Ellie cut him off.

"Oh thank you so much!" She got up and ran inside the house to get her bag that she always carries.

Joel still sat on the porch wondering if he made the right decision. He was still extremely anxious and worried but he didn't what Ellie to be completely upset. He just hoped he made the right choice…


	3. Never stop fighting for someone

**Okay. So I am actually super excited about this story. I seriously cried while writing it. WARNING: This story does contain mature themes (i.e. Attempted sexual abuse.) I do not own TLOU. Please enjoy! -CurrentWay**

Ellie hopped down the two steps of the front porch and ran down the small, open, gravel path that led into the street. The streetlight lamp was just turning on. It was about 6 in the evening and Joel said to be home by dark. She was honestly surprised that he even let her go. Even asking something like that was merely mute with him. She started off in the direction of the lake. As she walked, she could faintly make out a small light in the distance. She could hear a couple kids cheering and yelling loudly. Once she arrived to the bonfire, she sat on a small log and put her bag down.

"Hey Ellie!" a girl shouted in Ellie's direction.

"Oh hey, Jenna."

"Oh I'm so glad you made it! We all were thinking that you weren't going to show up tonight."

"Ha. Yeah especially with that 'father' of yours," one boy shouted mockingly. Ellie clenched her fists. "Hey man, lay off. Don't talk about him like that."

"Okay, okay. Now let's all try to have a good time tonight, guys," Jenna said in a calmer voice.

There were about 10 kids in total at the bonfire. Most of them Ellie recognized except for one. There was a boy whom she didn't seem to distinguish. He didn't interact with anyone. He just sat on one of the logs staring into the fire pit.

Around 8:30, the sun was about to set.

_I'm gonna have to head back in a while. _

So far, Ellie has been having a pretty good night. Jenna sat down next to Ellie.

"So. How has your night been?" Her breath smelled filthy like she had been drinking or something earlier. Ellie looked at her.

"I've been pretty good, I guess. Except there is this weird guy just staring at me," she motioned to the other side of the fire pit.

"Oh yeah. He's been here all night. Don't worry about him. He's probably not that big of a deal. Just have fun!" Jenna slurred as she ran off into another direction to meet up with the other teenagers.

The odd kid made is way and sat down on the log next to Ellie. At first Ellie just ignored him. But soon, the boy started to scoot closer to Ellie.

"Hello," the boy spoke finally.

Eventually, Ellie looked at him. He didn't look like a teenager at all. In fact, he looked to be in his 20's. She had never seen him around the area before.

"Um, hi." Ellie said coldly. She had a strange feeling. What's with this kid? How'd he get here? Over the next half hour, the fire started to die down and the man became increasingly persistent. He kept trying to make conversations with Ellie and she continued to shut him down.

Soon, Ellie started to feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"So, what's your name?" he asked. He smiled a very familiar smile that Ellie hadn't seen in a while. Instantly, David flashed in her head. No. NO. She hadn't thought about him since the springtime and she didn't want to remember those nightmares.

"Listen. Why don't you fuck off and leave me alone?" Ellie spat.

The man's face became very dark. Ellie then had a very horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had to get out of there. She knew he was incredibly dangerous now just by the look on his face.

Ellie immediately got up, turned, and started up the small path.

"Hey Ellie where ya going?" Jenna called. Ellie didn't look back. She had to get out. She HAD to get out. The sky was almost pitch black by now and the only light that she could see was the streetlight near her house. Ellie turned around. The lake was completely out of her view. As she was turning back to face her house, a force seemed to come out of nowhere and pushed her to the ground. Ellie hit the gravel hard. She now was on her stomach and was slightly coughing. Someone turned her over and she saw who her attacker was. Just as she suspected: the strange man.

"You know how rude it is to talk to an acquaintance like you did back there?"

He spat in her ear. He was now on top of her, pinning her down to the ground. His features were hard to make out. The sky was terribly dark now. Ellie reached out to try to find his face, but he pinned her arms down.

"Fuck you." She retorted. The man scoffed and slapped her across her face, hard.

"You are one feisty little girl. You need to be taught some _manners._"

Ellie shivered at the way he said "manners". It sounded exactly like David's voice. The man sat on top of her still pinning her arms and her entire body to the ground.

"You can try beggin'. There's no one here to come and get you. So just stay quiet and it'll all be over soon."

Again, David flashed across her mind. _Not again. Please, not again._

Ellie continued to struggle. She frantically started to shove but the man was overpowering her. She then realized that she was 4 seconds away from her house.

_Joel. _

"No! Let go of me you motherfucker! Let go!" Ellie then bit down on his arm as hard as she could. The man yelled and temporarily let go of Ellie. Ellie then twisted her hips free of his grip, got up and ran. She almost made it to the house when the man pulled her back to him by her left foot.

"You're one tough girl. That's all right, though. I like 'em rough anyways." Ellie then kicked her right foot up near his face but he quickly grabbed it and pinned her down once more.

Ellie then screamed. Screamed at the top of her lungs. "Joel! Joel! JO-"

Joel was sitting on the living room couch tuning his guitar when he heard his name being called. His ears pricked up to the sound of a girl calling his name. He immediately knew something was wrong.

_Ellie._

Joel got up swiftly and ran to a small cabinet. He then opened it and picked up his revolver that was fully loaded. He ran to the front door and swung it wide open.

The man clamped his large hands onto Ellie's mouth.

"Shh, shh. Don't be afraid." Ellie heard the porch door swing open. The man then looked up and saw Joel standing there. Ellie then swung her fist right into his jaw and got free of his grasp. She ran up the steps and into the house and ran right past Joel. The man rapidly got up. Joel stepped down the steps so fast the guy at first didn't realize that someone was standing in front of him.

He gulped loudly and then saw Joel's face in the dim light. Joel's face was the darkest it has ever been. His jaw was clenched so tight and the vein in his forehead protruded immensely. The man didn't say anything. He was in such a state of fear and shock that his only instinct was to run. He turned on his foot was about to run when a big hand grabbed him by the neck. Joel turned him around so that he was facing him.

"Look this was just a big misunderstandi-" Joel cut him off by slamming the guy's face into Joel's knee. Joel wasn't saying one goddamn word. The man was now on the ground and seemed to have a broken nose. Blood splattered out of the man's mouth.

"Fuck!" the man barely managed to shout out.

Joel then grabbed him by the head and raised him up so Joel could see his face in the streetlight. He then locked his powerful hand on the man's jaw and opened his mouth. Joel reached in his back pocket with his other hand and pulled out his small pocketknife. He then grasped the man's tongue and in one quick movement cut off his tongue with the knife. The man screeched and yelled in agony and pain. Blood was everywhere. Joel got real close to the male's face.

"This is what happens when you decided to take advantage of my girl," Joel said through gritted teeth. His nostrils were flaring and fuming. He then shoved the man to the ground. He pointed his revolver at the man's head and shot one loud shot.

Ellie sat in her room with her knees to her chest. All she thought of was David. Her face was streaked with endless amount of tears. Her eyes were all bloodshot of frenzied crying. She was slowly rocking back in forth on her bed. Her face was full of no expression. She stared at the wall. She didn't think. She just stared. Soon her door opened. Ellie jumped at the sound of the door opening but didn't look at who came into the room. Ellie caught a glimpse of Joel's shoes and finally looked up to see his face. Without thinking, she ran straight toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ellie. Ellie it's okay. It's okay. He ain't gonna hurt ya. He's gone. He's gone."

Joel backed up against a wall and sat down with Ellie still clinging to him. Ellie burst into hysterical tears. She cried into his neck as he held her tightly in his big arms.

"Shh. It's okay, honey. It's okay, sweetheart. He's gone. It's okay, I'm here. I'm here".

Ellie sobbed into his chest.

"Joel."

That was all she was able to say. In that moment, Ellie realized what he meant when he said, "You keep finding something to fight for." She knew now more than ever that he has always been fighting for her. That thought made her cry even harder and louder. Joel stroked her auburn hair. "Oh honey. It's okay," Joel soothed. He held her in his arms but more tightly than before.

Joel's eyes started to tear up.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to you fast enough. I'll never forgive myself". Joel now was starting to sob silently. He hasn't shed one tear since Sarah's death.

Ellie then wept harder and harder. If there was anything worse than all of the clickers, cannibals, rapists, and hunters in the world, it would be listening to Joel cry.

"I knew I never should've let you go to that goddamn bonfire. I promise I will NEVER let you go, okay? I promise," he whispered into her hair.

Ellie nodded slowly into his chest.

After about an hour, she stopped sobbing and just rested in Joel's arms. He, too, after a while stopped sobbing too. Joel just held her.

Ellie started to get drowsy. Her eyes were heavy and low. Joel picked her up and started to carry her downstairs. He carried her into the living room and sat her on the couch. He picked up his six string and started to softly play one of his favorite songs that he hasn't played in a long time; Better Together/Angel by Jack Johnson. He started to hum and then tenderly sang the lyrics. Ellie, still pretty lethargic, burrowed next to Joel and rested her head on his arms. As he was singing, she shed a few grateful tears.

"Thank you," she muttered so softly it was almost not audible.

Joel seemed to have heard her. He did something he rarely did: he smiled. As he finished the sweet song, Ellie appeared to have drifted off to sleep. He put his guitar down and picked up the small girl. He carried her up the stairs and opened his bedroom door. He placed her down on his bed and laid next to her. She moved closer to him and he put his arm closely around her.

Ellie, although half asleep, could still hear Joel's heartbeat. It was the most calming thing she has ever heard. Even more calming than his singing and guitar playing.

After a while, Joel got up to leave the sleeping girl. Before he left, he walked over to the other side of the bed and moved a piece of Ellie's hair out of her face and muttered a simple phrase that always made Ellie's heart jump.

"Goodnight, my baby girl."

He then placed his lips gently on her forehead. He got up and walked over to the door. He turned back and realized that Ellie was awake but her eyes were closed; she had the biggest smile on her face.


End file.
